


Vader and Ahsoka are quarantined on Malachor (creative title I know)

by Bakasta64



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakasta64/pseuds/Bakasta64
Summary: Darth Vader and Ahsoka Tano quarantine themselves from Rahk-19 on Malachor.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, but it’s a master and Padawan relationship and not romantic
Kudos: 20
Collections: High Council Bounty 9/20





	Vader and Ahsoka are quarantined on Malachor (creative title I know)

“Well, it seems we’re going to be stuck in here for a while…” Ahsoka Tano muttered. 

“So it would seem.” Darth Vader breathed. 

They had been fighting on Malachor when a horde of Rakghouls had attacked them. Both of them had rushed to hide themselves in a closed off room in the temple. Who knew Rakghouls even existed on this planet? 

Ahsoka smiled and sat back down on the stone floor. “It’s nice to finally see you again, Anakin.” 

Vader crossed his arms from where he stood, his mask shattered and his face showing. 

“Do not call me Anakin! Anakin died a long time ago.” Vader seethed. 

Ahsoka gave a sith eating grin. “Okay. Would Skyguy be better?” 

“You’re lucky I’ve decided not to force choke you right here and now.” Vader returned. 

“You could never.” Ahsoka said confidently. 

“I thought I thought you better than to be so cocky.” Vader taunted. 

Ahsoka laughed. “Any humbleness I’ve learned I definitely didn’t learn from you.” 

“You could yet learn many things from me.” The Sith Lord said, with a small pinch more of emotion than usual. 

“I’ve learned so much since I left the Order, what could you teach me?” Ahsoka questioned. 

Vader stared into Ahsoka’s eyes. “The ways of the dark side. The power of the Sith.” 

“Power?” Ahsoka said critically. “Where’s the power in being a walking med bay patient? You were the one of the strongest Jedi I’ve ever known back when you served the light. The only thing the dark side gave you is a constricting suit of armor that keeps you living.” 

Vader couldn’t think of a good retort, instead he pressed his offer. “If the two of us joined together not even the Emperor would stand a chance against us. We could rule the galaxy.” 

“It’d be a rule of tyranny.” Ahsoka shot back. 

“Perhaps that’d be for the best.” Vader Spoke after a time. 

That caused Ahsoka Tano to spring up to her feet. 

“Anakin, what changed in you to be like this? No, I don’t just mean the suit and having- her- die, I mean, the core of who you are is gone! You used to have moral convictions! You used to value people and friends! You used to care!” She gestured her right hand to Vader’s body. “You used to be the one who didn’t care for authority and followed the beat of your own drum, now you’ve followed every last whim of a dried up old man.” 

Darth Vader was taken by surprise how genuine her compassion for him was. He had forgotten how much his padawan understood him, and how much of himself was reflected in her. In a way Ahsoka was the only family he had left that still cared about him, while everyone else was gone or despised him. 

Ahsoka couldn’t the tears welling up in her eyes from falling down her cheek, but she didn’t wipe them away. Let him see, she thought, the pain I’m in because of him. 

“I forgive you for all that you’ve done, just come back to the light.” She murmured. 

Darth Vader’s eyes finally turned from their yellow color back to blue. He sat in silence for a moment while he thought about his life. Ever since he turned to the dark side his life had been hell. He was confined to this painful suit when he knew higher tech suits existed. He had been serving his master, never once failing him, and yet Palpatine had only thrown more and more tests at him. What was even the point of the dark side if it couldn’t save his Padme? 

Finally, Anakin spoke. “It was a better time back then, when we served in the Clone Wars. Now everything’s gone.” 

Ahsoka squatted down and held Anakin’s hands. “Not everything. You still have me.” 

“What would you suggest I do? There’s nowhere left for me to go.” 

“There’s the rebellion! If you want to serve the republic again then this is as close as you’re going to get. So many good people from the Republic are now part of the Alliance, Senator Mon Mothma, Senator Bail Antellies, and… a certain clone captain you know very well!” 

“Rex is still alive?” Anakin said incredulously. 

“At the end of the Battle of Mandalore I removed his chip, that’s how we escaped Order 66!” Ahsoka said with a wide grin. 

Anakin shook his head. “After everything I’ve done the Rebel Alliance will never let me join them. 

“They might be skeptical of you for a time but I feel that in time you’ll be forgiven. Now let’s go home, Skyguy.” 

Anakin stood up and ignited his crimson lightsaber. “Looks like we’ll have to fight our way out.” 

Ahsoka ignited her two white blades. “It seems so. I feel glad to be fighting by your side again. 

“Me too, Snips.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short fic! I’ll admit I’m salty that Ahsoka didn’t come closer to redeeming Anakin. I know Luke cares about Luke because Luke is is kid but Ahsoka is his kid too!


End file.
